Save The Future Of Galaxy
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The two eco-terrorists name Beetle and Lizard had abducted both senators and councils of Republic and Separatists to save the future of the galaxy. Meanwhile the creatures from Dimension X called Kraang are return to colonize this galaxy. The Republic and Separatists will be alliance and stop the Clone Wars or not? (Note : This story will make the alternate timeline in Star Wars.)
1. Hunted

The crossover story of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes.

Chapter 1 Hunted

At Planet Cato Neimoidia in the palace...

"STOP THEM!"Said Battle Droid and it's shoot laser with three Battle Droids to stop two eco-terroists but

the man in insect-like armor shoot laser from his hands to them and destroy them.

"Defense the palace."Said Battle Droid and giant mutant lizard grab it and throw it another two Battle Droids.

"Now Lizard. Please... open the door."Said Man in insect-like armor suit

"With pleasure Beetle."Said Lizard and open the door and go inside with Beetle.

(In this version Lizard is an mutated Roggwart and Beetle is the Mirialan.)

"Mr. Gunray come out here."Said Beetle

"We won't harm you."Said Lizard

"For now."Said Beetle

"What did you want from me?"Asked Nute Gunray but he's still hiding under the table.

"We just want to talk to you."Said Beetle

"As private!"Said Lizard

"About what?"Asked Nute Gunray

"About your crime that you did to the whole galaxy."Said Beetle and he's stand in front of table that Gunray is hiding

and then Lizard grab the table and throw it off the window.

"What would I done?! and you the men of the Republic?"Asked Nute Gunray

"Republic and Separatist. Both can't order us!"Said Beetle

"And for what crime that you done... is you... destroy... the future!"Said Lizard and he's punch Nute Gunray fall unconcious on the ground.

3 hours later on Planet Coruscant at Burtoni's House...

"Getaway from me!"Said Senator Burtoni

"Sorry old woman but you must pay for your crime that destroy the whole galaxy!"Said Beetle

"Now... time to go!"Said Lizard and he's punch her fall on the ground.

6 hours later at Jedi Temple...

"I can't believe Ahsoka is... gone!"Said Anakin

"And are you throw that suit away?"Asked Obiwan

"Yes I did but I still want to find Ahsoka."Said Anakin

"She is alive out there somewhere Skywalker. No reason to be sad."Said Plo Koon

"But most important is you stop be Iron Man and do like the Jedi must do."Said Aayla and then

"Everyone! I got a very bad news!"Said Kit Fisto

"About what?"Asked Obiwan

"Both Republic and Separatist had been attacked by two eco-terrotists."Said Kit Fisto

"Are you known their name?"Asked Mace Windu

"This is the hologram that given by Senator Amidala."Said Kit Fisto and he's open the hologram.

"Hello both Republic and Separatist, both councils and senators. My name is the Beetle and this is my friend Lizard."Said Beetle

"Hello there."Said Lizard

"We want you all to know about the crime of both that Separatist and Republic had done to the future of the galaxy.

So we decided to punished them like punished the animals!"Laughed Beetle

"Everyone must pays!"Said Lizard

"Welcome both Separatist and Republic to the hunt!"Said Beetle 


	2. Return Of The Kraang

The crossover story of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes.

Chapter 2 Return Of the Kraang

At Teth Systems...

"Everything is still be as normal."Said Commander Droid

"Planet Teth must be protected. It is now as one of planet of the Separatist and

it is our newest place to use to create Battle Droids."Said Super Tactical Droid

At that moment the pink light is glowing in the space and the ship that look like flying ball-like tank is come out from the light.

"What is that thing?"Asked Battle Droid

"The Republic?"Asked Battle Droid

"I think not. Contact to it if it the Republic."Said Super Tactical Droid and the Battel Droids contact to the mysterious ship.

"Attention Republic. You're in the terratory of Separatist. You must get ut or we will destroy you."Said Super Tactical Droid

"We're not the one known as the Republic but we're Kraang but you can call us Kraang."Said Kraang

"Kraang?"Asked Battle Droid

"Never heard about this specie in the galaxy."Said Battle Droid

"Are you an alliance of Republic."Asked Super Tactical Droid

"We Kraang had never heard about the one known as the Republic."Said Kraang

"Whatever they are. If they're not stop coming then shoot their ship!"Said Super Tactical Droid

At Planet Mirial in the Lair of Beetle and Lizard...

"BOSS!"Shouted Lizard

"What is it my friend Lizard?"Asked Beetle

"They're coming!"Said Lizard and he's show the hologram of ship that look like flying ball-like tank.

"Impossible! sooner than I thought! must be what are we both done to Separatist and Republic."Said Beetle

"What are we gonna do? the Kraang are creatures from Dimension X. Every species in this galaxy are

don't know how to defense themselves from them!"Said Lizard

"I created Time Machine to stop the Clone Wars and only way to stop it is make the Separatist and Republic can be alliance."Said Beetle

"But that's impossible! they won't help each other to defeat the Kraang."Said Lizard

"So we must make them agree in this and the Clone Wars might stop too."Said Beetle

On Planet Teth...

"Now Kraang let the operation known as operation terrforming Teth begin!"Said Kraang

Now the Kraang release the green gas that are air of Dimension X to the Planet Teth

and pollute the water of the planet with hydrocarbon. The ship called Technodrome start to destroy every Droid Factroies on the planet.

"KRAAAAAANG!"Shouted Every Kraang

On Planet Shili at Ahsoka new house...

"Hey love how to I look?"Asked Shaang Kaa and Ahsoka turn to look at him.

"How did you get the Iron Man suit?"Asked Ahsoka

"Yesterday when I go back to Coruscant. I found it in a trash can. So... tonight are you-"Asked Shaang Kaa

"No I'm not and we're not yet marry. So what about being a Green Goblin?"Asked Ahsoka

"Green Goblin was a criminal who attacked the Jedi Order but Iron Man is a real hero and I need to fix what that I mess up."Said Shaang Kaa 


	3. Spider Girl Of Ryloth

The crossover story of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 3 Spider Girl Of Ryloth

At Ryloth Systems...

"We're now enter the one systems that known as Ryloth Systems that known by the one known as Republic."Said Kraang

"Kraang must have more planets for Kraang. So Kraang can colonize for Kraang."Said Kraang Prime

"Kraang that sent by Kraang to planet that known as Raxus are contact back with message for the glorious leader of Kraang."Said Kraang

"Kraang."Said Kraang

"The one known as the Separatist had meeting for the new look of the new planet that became one of Kraang that known as Teth."Said Kraang

At Planet Raxus in the Senate Building...

"The Kraang?"Asked Voe Attell

"What are these Kraang?"Asked By Bluss

"We don't have knowledge about these "Kraang" much but our best scientists will figure out about them soon."Said Count Dooku

At Planet Ryloth at Lessu City...

"Let the planetary mutation... BEGIN!"Shouted Kraang Prime and the Kraang Scout Ships start to drop the mutagen canisters out from them.

The mutagen canisters are fell on to the Twi'leks, the Can-Cells and other plants and animals on the planet. Some Twi'leks are turn into the mutated monsters

"ROARRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Twi'lek girl when her older brother was turn into a giant blob.

"ROARRRR!"

The sky turn to red, the air filled with green gas from Dimension X and water have a lot of hydrocarbon in it.

"KRAANG!"Shouted Kraang

The Kraang Scout Ships start to shoot energy beam out and destroy the many villages on Planet Ryloth.

At Coruscant in the Senate Building...

"We have to do something! the Kraang had took over homeworld of us, the Twi'lek!"Said Orn Free Taa

"These Kraang must be new alliance of the Separatists!"Said Zin Paulness

"I think not Senator Paulness, I had heard that Planet Teth that is one of the Separatists planet had been conquered by them too."Said Riyo Chuchi

"These Kraang are dangerous. They must be destroyed!"Said Christo

At that moment...

"We got a signal from the two eco-terrorists, Beetle and Lizard."Said Chancellor Palpatine

"Greetings to senators and councils members of both Republic and Separatists. You had known us now as the eco-terrorists..."Said Beetle

"Sure we know!"Said Lizard

"But if you want to know about the Kraang. Both side must restore, learn from each other and gain trust before it's too late."Said Beetle

"And no matter that the Kraang come or not..."Said Lizard

"You both still get lost in this war!"Said Beetle

At Planet Raxus in the Senate Building...

"What does it mean?"Asked Voe Attell

"Ask me? and who am I gonna ask for?"Asked Kerch Kushi

At Planet Coruscant in Senate Building...

"No way that we will be alliance with the Separatists!"Said Kin Robb

"But this might be only way that we will win the Kraang."Said Riyo Chuchi

"Senator Chuchi had a point. We must try."Said Padme Amidala

At Jedi Temple...

"First two eco-terrorists abducted the senators and now an unknown race of creatures are conquer the galaxy."Said Anakin

"I heard from the hologram that those two eco-terrorists are try to lead us and the senators of both side about something."Said Plo Koon

"But the question is... what?"Asked Obiwan

"This question has anwser for it, we search."Said Yoda

At Planet Midgard in broken HYDRA's base...

"We found this."Said Cody

"The blood of super soldiers Captain America."Said Sionver Boll and then the three Mark I Sentinels come behind them.

"Detect organics. Destroy organics."Said Sentinel

"Where is organic in Iron Man suit? I want to kill him for kill me and make me lost control of HYDRA robots!"Said Ultron

"I thought you was destroyed!"Said Cody

"Robots never died. We can rebuild! and thanks goodness that I found these abandoned robots known as Sentinels."Said Ultron

"Grab these stuffs that you can grab and get out of here!"Said Sionver Boll

"You can't escape from the world that ruled by killer robots!"Said Ultron

On Planet Ryloth...

"Kraang claim the planet that known as Planet Ryloth as one of Kraang."Said Kraang Prime

"KRAANG! KRAANG! KRAANG!"Shouted Every Kraang

The blue teenage Twi'lek girl name Kin Tali are watching the Kraang took over the Lessu.

"Kin come here! before they will see you!"Said Ryla, the green teenage Twi'lek girl who is her best friend.

"I'm coming."Said Kin and she's jump into the hole to hide with her friend.

"We must find our parents and get out of here. The oxygen in the tank is almost empty."Said Ryla

"I think not, we will died here."Said Kin and then the mutated spider-like creature climb on her shoulder and bite her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kin and then she's feel something very different happening to her body.

"Kin are you okay?"Asked Ryla

Kin feel that she have fur of spider is on her body and then she's accident shoot out spider web from her wrist.

"WOW! what happened to you?!"Asked Ryla

"I don't know! did I'm now... monster?"Asked Kin

"It must from the mutated spider!"Said Ryla and she's point to the spider that fall from Kin's shoulder.

"WHAT?!"Asked Kin and she's go to look at the mutated spider.

"So you have super powers now. What're you gonna called youself?"Asked Ryla

"I know one. Spider Girl!"Said Kin 


	4. Captain Galaxy

The crossover story of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes.

Chapter 4 Captain Galaxy

At Planet Midgard...

"Run organics run! but you can't hide!"Said Ultron

"The Sentinels are much more powerful than the droids!"Said Cody

"And no way that we can-AHHH!"Screamed Clone Trooper when the Sentinel Mark I shoot laser to kill him.

"The ship!"Said Rex and he's run along with the suvivors and fly out from Planet Midgard.

"Don't come back you organics! this world are our!"Said Ultron

On Planet Raxus in Senate Building...

"We have to do something!"Said By Bluss

"Like what?"Asked Voe Attell

"We're no match of these "Kraang" at all."Said Punn Rimbaud

"Sir!"Said Commander Droid

"What is it?"Asked Count Dooku

"Senator Amita Fonti has been abducted... by the two eco-terrorists, Beetle and Lizard."Said Commander Droid

"We can't trust those two persons! they're the alliance of the Kraang!"Said Nix Card

On Coruscant at Senate Building...

"Senator Riyo Chuchi has been abducted by the Beetle and Lizard!"Said Anakin

"But why they're still doing this?"Asked Padme Amidala

"They are liers!"Said Orn Free Taa

"They're friends of the Kraang!"Said Mot-Not Rab

At Planet Mirial in Lair of Beetle and Lizard...

"Welcome both Senator Chuchi and Senator Fonti to our home."Said Beetle

"Beetle and Lizard!"Said Amita Fonti

"What did you want from us?"Asked Riyo Chuchi

"I think four are enough. Do you?"Asked Lizard

"I don't think so. We may need few more of them."Said Beetle

"Well then. You two come with me."Said Lizard and he's run and punch both Riyo and Amita fall on the ground.

At Lab of Dr. Boll on Coruscant...

"The Super Soldier Serum. Hope it will work."Said Sionver Boll

"It must work."Said Rex and Boll inject the serum into Rex.

"How do you feel?"Asked Sionver Boll

"Very good."Said Rex

At Padme's apartment...

"Bail we must do something!"Said Padme Amidala

"But I still don't even know how!"Said Bail Organa

"BOOM!"

"Maybe we can help you."Said Beetle and he's shoot laser net to them, shocked them and abducted them to go with them.

At Voe Attell's apartment...

"Team up with the Republic to stop the Kraang. Forget it!"Said Voe Attell and she's drink her wine.

"But this might be our only hope if we still want to have planets to live in this galaxy."Said Kerch Kushi

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Voe and Kerch

"Sorry senators but for the safety of the galaxy..."Said Beetle

"We must do this."Said Lizard and he's use his tail slap both of them to unconcious.

At Lab of Dr. Boll on Coruscant...

"Are you sure about this?"Asked Sionver Boll

"I'm sure."Said Rex and he's wear the suit that has symbol of Republic and held the shield that have symbol of the Republic.

"These vibranium are very powerful. Hope it's powerful enough to protect you in the battle, Captain Rex."Said Sionver Boll

"No. I'm not Captain Rex. I'm now Captain Galaxy."Said Captain Galaxy 


	5. Answer Of Clone Wars

The crossover of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Chapter 5 Answer Of Clone Wars

At Planet Rodia in Equator City...

"BOOM!"

"Surrender and I won't kill the anyone!"Shouted X-Ray (X-Ray is Rodian name Raan.)

"ROARRR!"

"It's him again!"Said Vapor (Vapor is female Twi'lek name Rajira.)

"X-Ray... destroy that Hulk!"Said Vector and then X-Ray was grab by Hulk and throw him into the water.

"HULK!"Shouted Hulk (Hulk is purple in this version and he is a Mandalorian.)

"AH-OH!"Said Vapor and then Iron Man appear and shoot laser to her and make she's disappear for a moment.

"IRON MAN!"Said Vector and then Spider-Girl arrive and kick his face fall on the ground.

"Pity villains."Said Spider-Girl and then the giant droid appear along with the controller of it, the Leader.

"Behold the might... of Leader!"Said Leader and then the shield that has symbol of the Republic swing from upon the dome

and hit through the mirror and hit at Leader's head and he's fall down.

(The Leader is a Christophsisian.)

Captain Galaxy and Hawkeye are show themselves and go to meet the other heroes.

(Hawkeye is Commander Cody.)

At Planet Coruscant in Senate Building...

"These are the people that are known as superheroes that protect the galaxy from criminals."Said Chancellor Palpatine

"We need them to protect us!"Said Orn Free Taa

"Agree with this."Said Aang

"I send Rex and Cody to talk to them now."Said Anakin

"For now we must search where is the location of the two eco-terrorists are lived at."Said Obiwan

"But how are we gonna do that?"Asked Aayla

"We don't even know where they are."Said Luminara

"And most important is... we must stop these "Kraang" immediately!"Said Mace Windu

At Planet Umbara...

"KRAANG!"Shouted Every Kraang and they start to shoot laser from their laser guns and laser cannons to the natives.

The Kraang Scout Ships start to throw the mutagen canisters down on both surface and underwater of the planet.

The Technodrome start to release the green gas of the Dimension X and not for long, the air of the planet was replaced.

"Now Kraang claim this planet as one of planet for Kraang!"Said Kraang Prime

At Planet Mirial at Lair of Beetle and Lizard...

"Where am I?"Asked Padme Amidala

"Padme are you alright?"Asked Riyo Chuchi

"Riyo!"Said Padme Amidala and she's hug her.

"Where are we?"Asked Bail Organa

"We want to ask you the same question."Said Halle Burtoni

"Our hiding place."Said Beetle and he's enter the room with Lizard.

"You two again!"Said Nute Gunray

"What did you want from us... money or what?"Asked Voe Attell

"Anything you want. We will give you! just let us go!"Said Kerch Kushi

"Not untill you will see the crime that you both Republic and Separatists had done to the future of galaxy."Said Beetle

"Now I will show you."Said Lizard and he's go to open the 3D color hologram and the senators and councils of both Separatists and Republic

were shock from what they see from bot the planets that are on their sides or even their homeworlds.

"Both Republic and Separatists are lost..."Said Lizard

"The Galactic Empire is the winner!"Said Beetle 


	6. Avengers Assemble Part 1

The crossover story Star Wars the Clone Wars and Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes.

Chapter 6 Avengers Assemble Part 1

After watching the hologram of Beetle and Lizard, both senators and councils of Republic and Separatists

return to the capital planet of their side and tell them to stop the war.

At Planet Raxus in Senate Building...

"No way that we will stop the war!"Said Count Dooku

"But we must!"Said Kerch Kushi

"If we don't do anything. We will be defeated along with the Republic!"said Voe Attell

"And I don't want to get killed!"Said Nute Gunray

"BOOM!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"Asked Count Dooku and then tail of Lizard come from behind him and hit at his face and he's fall unconcious on the groud

and he abducted him to go with him and Beetle.

At Planet Coruscant in the Seante Building...

"Why should we believe the words of eco-terrorists?"Asked Christo

"Because if we don't do anything. We will lost the war along with the Separatists."Said Bail Organa

"This war have no winners."Said Padme Amidala

"BOOM!"

The two eco-terrorists arrive and everyone see them carried Count Dooku in the hands of Lizard and then Beetle jump out

and shoot laser to Chancellor Palpatine and that make him accident shoot electric back to him and reveal himself to be Darth Sidious.

"Chancellor?"Asked Padme Amidala

"Look like it's time to reveal myself... Darth Sidious!"Said Darth Sidious

"NO! it can't be!"Said Padme Amidala

At Planet Naboo...

"We Kraang had enter the systems of Planet Naboo."Said Kraang

"Let the invasion that known as the invasion of Naboo begin... NOW!"Said Kraang Prime

The Technodrome along with Kraang Scout Ships fly and enter the Planet Naboo.

At Senate Building of Coruscant...

"You gonna paid for all of damage you had done Sidious!"Said Anakin

"If you think you can... so come in!"Said Darth Sidious and he's grab his lightsaber and start to fight with Anakin and Obiwan.

"Count Dooku of Separatists, you're now under arrest."Said Bly and he's took Dooku to go with him and the Clone Troopers.

At Capital City of Planet Naboo...

"FIRER!"Said Commander and his men shoot laser from their tanks to the Technodrome and Kraang Scout Ships.

"No match for Kraang."Said Kraang and the Technodrome start to shoot laser cannons to every tanks of Naboo.

At Planet Ryloth at Lessu...

"Catch it!"Said Clone Trooper and he's jump with the other to grab the Kraang without Kraang Droid body.

"Not I got it!"Said Clone Trooper

"ROARRR!"

"You have a lot of answer ot anwser to the Republic."Said Clone Trooper

"We need that creature too."Said Commander Droid

"Droid!"Said Clone Trooper

"No we come with peach."Said Battle Droid

"The Separatist want to unite with the Republic to fight againts the Kraang."Said Battle Droid

"ROARRR!"

"If we survive from that giant living rocK!"Said Clone Trooper and he's run along with his troops and the Battle Droids

and the giant living rock that known as Traag run follow them.

"ROARRR!"

"What does that Kraang said?"Asked Battle Droid

"I don't know!"Said Clone Trooper and then he see the broken Kraang Droid body.

"But there might be a way."Said Clone Trooper

Later at Planet Conruscant ay Lab of Dr. Boll...

"Amazing! I never see anything like Kraang before!"Said Sionver Boll

"Now... let's look inside it."Said Nuvo Vindi but then Anakin stop him.

"What are you doing?"Asked Nuvo Vindi

"We won't kill it. We didn't get you out from prison to kill some one or something."Said Anakin

"We need the anwser from it."Said Aayla

"ROARRR!"

"Sorry but I don't understand what does it said. This is the language I never known."Said C-3PO

"Put it into the droid body and it will speak our language."Said Clone Trooper and Anakin grab the kraang and put it into the droid body.

"K-Kr-Krr-Kraang is acking-th-the knowledge of the one known as the Jedi is asking of Kraang."Said Kraang and they all are surprise about way it said.

"Why did you conquer our planets Kraang?"Asked Aayla

"And where did you come from?"Asked Anakin

"We Kraang are come from the one known as place of Kraang that known as Dimension X

from another dimension that is the dimension of Kraang."Said Kraang

Meanwhile...

"We need name of this team!"Said Hawkeye

"I know one."Said Spider-Girl and she's go to look at hologram of the heroes of Midgard that known as Avengers.

"So what is it?"Asked Iron Man

"Avengers: Galaxy Mightiest Heroes!"Said Spider-Girl 


	7. Avengers Assemble Part 2

The crossover story of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Chapter 7 Avengers Assemble Part 2

At Planet Naboo...

"Kraang claim this planet known as Planet Naboo as one of planet for Kraang."Said Kraang Prime

"KRAANG! KRAANG! KRAANG!"Shouted Every Kraang but then the laser are shoot upon them to army of Kraang Droids.

"Kraang! this is general Skywalker of Republic said. I command you Kraang to end your threat

and go back to your "Dimension X" immediately!"Said Anakin

"NEVER!"Shouted Kraang Prime

"Well then... Rex!"Said Anakin

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Captain Galaxy and he's jump down with his team with the army of Clone Troopers

and Battle Droids to take the Kraang down.

At Planet Teth...

"Shoot them!"Said Obiwan and Crab Droids start to shoot laser to the Kraang Scout Ships.

The Super-Tanks shoot missiles out from them to the army of Kraang Droids.

Army of Battle Droids with the Clone Troopers run to the confront the Kraang Droids and start to shoot laser to them.

Then the Kraang send out a Traag into the battle and it's run head to army of Battle Droids.

"ROARRR!"

At Lessu City on Planet Ryloth...

The Kraang Scout Ships start to shoot laser to the Clone Troopers and their Walkers.

The Kraang shoot laser from their energy cannons to the B-2 Battle Droids and destroy them with the Vulture Droids behind them.

"Kraang must destroy the one known as Clone Troopers before they thwart the plan of Kraang."Said Kraang and the Clone Trooper shot at it head.

General Grevious use his lightsabers cut the many of Kraang Droids into pieces.

At Planet Umbara...

"FIRER!"Shouted Aayla and the cannons start to shoot to the Kraang Scout Ships.

The Battle Droids and Clone Troopers shoot laser to the Kraang Droids and Traag.

"ROARRR!"

Traag run to the Clone Troopers and split lava out from it mouth to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Clone Troopers when their bodies get cover in fire.

At Planet Naboo...

"Shoot at the Technodrome. We must take the Kraang leader down!"Said Anakin and his ship along with ships that

are under his command start to shoot missiles to the Technodrome but the force field is protecting it.

"Not work!"Said Anakin

"FOOL! you are no match for Kraang!"Said Kraang Prime

"Rex look like the only is stop the Kraang from inside."Said Anakin

"Everyone follow me!"Said Captain Galaxy and he's run to the Technodrome.

"Hulk..."Said Captain Galaxy

"With pleasure!"Said Hulk and he's jump up and hit the force field very hard and destroy it.

"Nice!"Said Spider-Girl

"Now let's get in."Said Hawkeye and he's shoot his arrow bombs to the Technodrome.

"BOOM!"

"To the bridge!"Said Captain Galaxy

"Hold on!"Said Beetle and he's show up with Lizard.

"Why did you two in here?"Asked Spider-Girl

"We want to help."Said Lizard and e's throw the Kraang Droid hit the wall.

"Come with us."Said Iron Man

They all run to the bridge of Technodrome and found the Kraang Prime.

"That must be the Big Bad Brain!"Said Hawkeye

"You... dare to break in my ship?!"Asked Kraang Prime

"Yes we're! Now surrender or get killed!"Said Hawkeye

"Yes I surrender."Said Kraang Prime

"Easy... like this?!"Asked Beetle

"Without me Kraang. Kraang can't survive without Kraang."Said Kraang Prime

"So..."Said Iron Man

"Kraang to all Kraang. This your leader Kraang. Kraang command Kraang to leave this galaxy

and retreat back to the Dimension X immediately."Said Kraang Prime

After announced, all Kraang leave the galaxy and go through the portal back to the Dimension X.

At Jedi Temple on Coruscant...

"Now the Kraang are gone."Said Aayla

"And leave us to fix the damage that they created."Said Anakin

"Yeah three planets that terrformed into deadly planets."Said Obiwan

"We might use the mutagen that we stole from them to return them back to normal."Said Beetle

"It might work. Hope so."Said Lizard

At Senate Building...

"Thanks for help of Republic. We decided to be friendly and alliance with you now."Said Kerch Kushi

"And for thanks to help us fight againts the Kraang. We want to give the Avengers this."Said Voe Attell

and female silver droid walk into the room.

"This is Jocasta she is the droid with emotion and super powers."Said Voe Attell

"We want her to be part of the Avengers."Said By Bluss

"Thank you for be our alliance and I will said that the Clone Wars are now ended!"Said Padme Amidala

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!"Shouted Everyone

"And the real heroes of this... are the Avengers the Galaxy's Mightiest Heroes!"Said Padme Amidala 


End file.
